The invention relates to air-operated toy guns and, more particularly, to a toy gun that makes use of compressed air generated by an air pump to launch a soft projectile mounted on a blow tube of the air pump.
A conventional toy gun makes use of a hammering mechanism situated on the rear portion thereof to hit firing powder to produce a loud sound. Recently, the designs of toy guns tend to imitate real shooting. An example is a BB shot gun, which fires BB bullets. However, the former conventional toy gun does not provide a realistic feeling of shooting. The latter conventional toy gun uses compressed air to propel BB bullets that are made of a plastic material with a considerable hardness and, accordingly, it may cause an injury to the users thereof and thus is not safe.